Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for measuring electromagnetic waves.
Background Art
For example, a technique for testing the performance of a headlight of a vehicle is publicly known. Such a technique is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-015093, for example.
A method for testing the performance of a headlight of a vehicle includes a method of setting multiple measurement planned positions in front of a vehicle and measuring illuminance at each of the measurement planned positions. In this method, operations for identifying each of the measurement planned positions are necessary. Since the measurement planned positions are set in a three-dimensional space, the operations for identifying the measurement planned positions tend to be complicated.